


A Surprising Suggestion

by csichick_2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has an interesting suggestion for Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It wasn’t planned, but then again most things aren’t. When Lucy called Kara on her attraction to James, Kara denied it. Even though it hurt, she respected their relationship and she wasn’t about to come between them. Not that it worked because Lucy is a smart woman and saw right through Kara’s lie. And then reacted completely differently than Kara expected.

Instead of the harsh words and veiled threats that would usually accompany such a revelation, Lucy seemed pleased. Kara was simply confused. She starts to to promise Lucy that she would never try to come between them, when the other woman steps forward and presses a finger to her lips to silence her. Kara simply looks at her, having no idea what is going on any more.

“I knew it from the second I met you,” Lucy says. “He of course has no idea. He never does.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asks.

“About my knowing? Or his never knowing?” Lucy asks.

“Yes. Both. I don’t know,” Kara babbles, feeling her cheeks turn pink from embarrassment.

“Your feelings are obvious from the way you look at him. And you weren’t exactly thrilled when I decided to stick around,” Lucy responds.

“I…” Kara begins before Lucy cuts her off.

“Don’t apologize Kara. It doesn’t bother me,” she says. “As for James, when it comes to how women feel about him, he’s the most clueless person I’ve ever met. Which is why he doesn’t believe me that you’re into him.”

“You told him!” Kara exclaims. “But you said he has no idea.”

“Well since he doesn’t believe me, technically he doesn’t,” Lucy says simply.

“But why?” Kara asks. “Now everything’s going to be weird.”

“Not if you’re receptive to our suggestion,” Lucy says with a small smirk.

“What suggestion?” Kara asks, though she’s not sure if she actually wants to know.

“You, me, and James,” Lucy replies, watching Kara carefully for her reaction.

Kara’s eyes widen. “You mean, like…” she trails off, unable to put her thoughts into words.

Lucy steps closer to Kara and kisses her softly. “Consider that a preview. Take your time and think about it.”  
  



End file.
